


The Star

by cosmiceverafter



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Campfires, Constellations, Love, M/M, Sexy Times, Smutty, Stars, True Love, flirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: Michael teaches Alex all about the "constellations."





	The Star

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Sexy Story Time because, why not?

The crickets were a serenade that Alex welcomed as he lay beneath the stars next to the love of his life. 

He was in a large sleeping bag with Michael and could feel his warm body pressed up against his. 

He was so content—so at peace.

Michael was holding Alex's hand up, pointing towards the sky as he talked about the different constellations.

Alex smiled at the knowledge Michael carried within him, and the fact that he was an alien, well...it made the whole thing even better. He twisted his head back to see the warm glow of the fire feature his lover’s chiseled face, “What a _sexy_ mind you have.” 

He saw those beautiful full lips curl into a smirk, “It comes naturally, just like these curls of mine.” 

Alex’s free hand moved slowly up Michael’s neck and found the soft curls. He gave a little tug, and Michael’s eyes widened ever so slightly. “You keep that up and I won’t be able to finish my lesson, darlin'.”

Alex bit his lip and saw Michael smile. “Teach me about your favorite constellation then,” he said, licking his bottom lip. Michael’s breath came out a bit ragged and he nudged closer to Alex in the sleeping bag. 

“Okay. This next star pattern is one I learned about a long time ago...,” he breathed out. Michael's fingers, still holding Alex’s hand, made their way down Alex’s cheek, his neck and then finally to the zipper of his sweater. Michael slowly unzipped as he said, “This one has the most unique pattern... it’s one you'll never forget. The lines are defined in a special way that makes all the other constellations jealous.” 

Alex’s laugh was cut off by the touch of his hand with Michael’s as it pinched his nipple, then softly guided down his pecs and stomach. He felt a tingling rush through his body and ever so slowly, he began to harden. 

Michael’s heavy leg wrapped over the front of Alex’s body, and he felt his hard length against the side of his thigh. Alex slowly closed his eyes to heighten his senses. 

“Every star in the galaxy wanted a taste,” Michael whispered, his hot breath sending chills down Alex’s spine. He shuddered as he felt a soft lick move up his throat, following with a nip at his earlobe. As his body trembled, Michael let go of his hand to travel lower down his stomach. 

Alex was so grateful to be wearing loose sweatpants and even though it was a cold night, the combination of the fire and Michael’s hot touch was making him sweat. 

“But it was often said, that this special star was forbidden to all the other stars.” Michael’s fingers went under the sweatpants and grazed Alex’s underwear. His hips jerked up as he felt that soft touch graze him, “But one found its way there.” 

“Guerin,” he whispered, now clenching his eyes tightly. Michael’s slow movements were starting to drive him crazy, but Michael held his hips down. 

Michael’s hand, rubbed with more pressure over the thin cotton as he sucked on Alex’s neck. “The brave star knew that if it could make itself worthy, then the special one could be his completely.” 

His lover's talented fingers slowly went under the material to wrap around Alex. The hot touch made his toes curl and he moved his knee up...spreading his legs so Michael could touch more of him. 

“Oh, how that star wanted it,” Michael sighed with a quiver, as he gripped Alex tighter. A deep moan escaped Alex’s lips, resulting in Michael thrusting himself harder up against Alex’s thigh, “_So badly...._"

Alex opened his eyes and turned his head to see Michael’s hooded eyes look like liquid caramel. Pre-cum dripped out as Michael’s hand slowly moved up and down. 

The combination of being outside, hearing how much Michael wanted him, and feeling his warm skin against his, nearly threw him over the edge. 

“Faster,” Alex begged, but Michael just kissed his lips. Alex felt that tongue enter his mouth and his body started to shake. 

As their tongues explored each other and quickened in their pace, everything sped up. Michael’s body was grinding onto his, and the pressure and the increase of speed around Alex’s cock, made him start to lose control, “_P-please...._” 

Michael always knew just how to touch him. How he liked it. How he craved it. 

After being with someone for a decade, you started to know their body even better than your own.

Michael broke the kiss, “The star’s wish was about to come—," and Alex’s wish did, in fact, _come_ true. His body released and his eyes rolled back. Finally, as he stilled, he looked over at Michael who was smiling that sexy smile of his. 

With his golden curls falling onto his face, Michael had never looked more beautiful than he did at that moment. It took Alex's breath away all over again.

Letting go of Alex, Michael brought his hand up and slowly licked his palm, “After that, the two stars were joined together forever within the constellation. Their journey to each other was worth it all..._cosmically_ you might say. _The end._”

Alex leaned close and kissed Michael on the lips, tasting himself there. But he still felt how hard Michael was. He sat up and quickly straddled him. 

He felt Michael’s hard length against his ass, and he moved his hips in a slow circle, pushing himself into his lover. Michael moaned loudly and dropped his head to the ground of the sleeping bag.

The feeling of Michael against that sweet spot, even though they were still dressed, was enough to make Alex hard once more. He just couldn't get enough.

“Actually,” Alex said as he leaned down, kissing Michael’s neck and pulling his hair slightly, “Not the end. More like the beginning....”

Alex started moving his body down Michael’s, lifting his shirt to kiss a soft trail as he went, “Because you see, I know a tale of my own. One about finding the way... _home._” 

And with that, Alex disappeared underneath the sleeping bag, missing the shooting star cross the sky above them.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone who knows me knows that:
> 
> a) I love the cabin & hope they move in together someday.  
b) I love being by fires. There's something so romantic & sensual about it. So, of course, I had to have my boys by one.  
c) The idea of Michael telling Alex about the stars but actually THIRSTING over Alex is my jam.


End file.
